A need exists for a system for testing abrasion resistance of a test specimen by preheating a test specimen without preheating the abrasive material prior to introducing the abrasive material to the heated test specimen to qualify material of test specimens and compare test specimen properties.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.